Jordan
by Ace Hart Hunter
Summary: Jordan's going through a rough time right now. Centers on Jordan, Tino, and Ricky. This story will contain slash. That is all. Please enjoy. Set one year or so after the end of the series.
1. And that scares me shitless

_Hello readers. :Waves:_

_It occurred to me recently that this fandom is seriously lacking in **slash**. I've never quite understood that since we do have one confirmed homosexual male actually in the show, plus quite a few males who are quite possibly bisexual. This concern, followed by watching Requiem For A Dream spawned very interesting day dreams._

_And thus, this fic was born. :Grins:_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well… I might partially own Tino… but not his name… It's confusing really. But whatever… non-profit… blah blah blah… don't sue…_

_P.S. Jordan's smarter than we give him credit for._

**Chapter One**

I once told Ricky that my dad used to slap me around when I was younger, until I threw a chair at him. What I didn't tell him was that he stopped slapping after that, but he started hitting me with whatever he could find and he hits me a helluva lot harder now.

And now I'm driving as well as I can to Tino's with just my right hand and I'm terrified I won't be able to make the turns.

He came at me with a rolling pin tonight. I don't know what he did to my wrist but it really hurts and I can barely move my fingers. Tino will be pissed.

And he's furious.

"Jesus Catalano!" He grumbles, going about getting me an ice pack. "What the hell set him off this time?"

I mumbled something about the rain knocking the cable out, wincing when he dropped the ice on my wrist.

"You can move your fingers, right?"

I wiggled them in demonstration, grimacing as I did so.

"Probably just a really nasty bruise or sprain then… I think Rider left a brace here," He's talking to himself. "If not I _know_ I have some tensor bandages."

And sure enough he returns triumphantly with both items in his hands.

"I am the best," Tino proclaims, sitting next to me and trying to be gentle while he wraps my wrist.

I murmur some sort of agreement and just kinda zone out on him while he works, trying to find something positive to focus on and getting depressed when I don't think of anything.

"Ta da!" He laughs, adjusting the brace snugly around my arm.

"Thanks T," I yawn, drifting over to his couch and collapsing on it with exhaustion.

He comes over and props me up so he can drop down next to me. When I flop back into place my head is in his lap. It's cool though.

"Tired?" He teases, tangling his fingers in my hair and leering at me.

I just look at him blankly because we both know the answer; I'm always tired.

He runs his hand up under my shirt and traces the outline of my ribs. He won't say anything out loud right now but he's made his point: He's saying I'd have more energy if I'd actually eat properly. I can't bring myself to do it though and it bugs him, but we don't really talk about it unless it gets really bad. It's just one of those things.

He moves his hand and (as much as I hate to admit it) I squirm.

I'm still squirming with his hand under my shirt when his mom walks in. She shoots us a grin and Tino grins right back. God only know she's caught us up to far _worse_ things.

That's cool too though because she gets a real kick out of it. She really whoops it up when she walks in on us making out. It's really amusing because she'll wolf-whistle at us. It's great.

She's talking to us right now but I'm far too exhausted to understand. I let Tino do the talking for us so I can rest my eyes.

The next thing I know I'm being spread out on a bed and Tino is slipping in beside me. He's trying not to wake me and that's nice (I'm a guy not an unfeeling statue), but I don't want him to hurt himself in the process… which he will. He may rule the school and be my best friend, but he's still a klutz.

So I roll over and kiss him lightly. He grumbles in annoyance at himself and flops the rest of the way in, pulling me close. His chest is bare and warm so I use him as a pillow.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only a few hours," He shrugs. "My mom was afraid you'd stopped breathing for a while."

"I'm still here."

"Mmhmm," he agrees. "Go back to sleep."

"What was your mom saying?"

"She wanted to know if it was your father again. I told her it was."

I nod and drift off. His arms tighten around me and I can't help but smile a little as I drift off because I know he cares.

Now, I've never been a morning person, but I can definitely get used to the idea of waking up early… if it means that I'm waking up to Tino kissing me. And that scares me shitless.

Me and Tino… we've been friends for years. Met in fifth grade when he was just starting the first of his growth spurts and I was just trying my first cigarettes. We weren't really tight until seventh though; when he found me shaking in the bathroom and trying and not quite succeeding in my attempt not to cry. I think there has to be a sign somewhere telling people that I'm easy to take advantage of… because so many have.

So Tino is like the only person I really trust and now my mind is trying to screw that up by telling me I want to wake up next to him every morning. I mean its true that we kiss and we touch and we fool around but that's all it is. We're not lovers and we're not dating. We're just friends… with benefits.

But now my mind wants to mess me up more than I already am by giving me notions of wanting to wake up next to Tino every morning. That definitely implies more than friendship… even with benefits.

"Stop dreaming Catalano," He's looking at me strangely and for a second I'm afraid I said something out loud. "My mom's making eggos."

I groan.

I haven't eaten breakfast since I was nine. I'm never hungry in the morning, not even if I haven't eaten for the past week…which is actually true right now.

"I'm not hungry," I complain, noticing that my mouth is only a centimetre from his.

He groans as well, looking at me carefully.

"When's the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday at lunch," I lie easily.

"What did you have?"

He wants to believe me, but he knows better. I hate lying to him but I'll just throw up if I eat now anyway. This will keep us both satisfied.

"Grilled cheese."

He sighs in defeat and kisses me hard, rolling me onto my back and running his tongue along my bottom lip. I open my mouth to him but he pulls back just enough to break the contact between our mouths.

"How's your wrist? Still hurt?"

"Yeah…"

Tino sighs and helps me to my feet, nudging me towards the bathroom. "Go have a shower, I'll help you wrap your wrist after breakfast, 'kay?"

I'm about to reply when he starts again.

"I'll find you something to wear."

"Thanks T."

_Push the purple button. You know you want to. More soon._


	2. You're not even joking are you!

_Hello readers. :waves:_

_It occurred to me recently that this fandom is seriously lacking in **slash**. I've never quite understood that since we do have one confirmed homosexual male actually in show, plus quite a few males who are quite possibly bisexual._

_And thus, this fic, was born. :Grins:_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well… I might partially own Tino… but not his name… It's confusing really. But whatever… non-profit… blah blah blah… don't sue…_

_P.S. Jordan's smarter than we give him credit for._

_

* * *

_

**Reviewer Shout-outs!** (I have decided that 3 reviews in a fandom that only consists of 50 fics rocks!)

**alimvru**: You rock. Thank you. And you're welcome.

**Jay**: LOL! Thanks to you too. And that's the whole idea.

**yas**: Whoot! Slashiness shall abound greatly. I expected heaps too, but alas… poopy. And let's hear it for semi-fictional bronze gods. Whoot!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

"Wake up Jordan; you're going to be late for homeroom."

I can only stare at him with confusion.

"Time for class."

I nod, getting out of his car. I slip on some ice (partially because of the jeans that are about 50 sizes too big for me) and nearly fell flat on my face but Tino catches me just in time.

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah… I'm cool, don't worry about it Tino."

He nods but he doesn't look convinced at all. "You're coming out with me tonight and I'm taking you to dinner."

I agree because no food for a week is pushing it, even for me.

It's like I've never really had a proper diet because my dad was never a really caring person. He was always more concerned with alcohol that making sure his kid was fed.

But this year, school year I mean, I've been eating less and less. Brian noticed when he was tutoring me.

I actually went to his house once—to study for a midterm—and I guess it clicked for him when I turned down everything he offered me, aside from some water. He started spouting some psychobabble at me about feeling lost and wanting to be able to control at least one part of my life. I can understand when he means but I don't agree with him because it's really more of an addiction. When I don't eat for a while it's like a high; I get buzzed, I mellow out, and I hallucinate.

And it's legal if not exactly healthy.

"So can we like cancel tutoring today or what?"

Brian's talking at me and I'm barely registering what he's saying. I almost wish I hadn't opted out of the eggos.

"Its not that I don't want to like help you or whatever but I have like this thing with the band that I have to be at because I'm the first flute… so, you okay with that?"

"Yeah… yeah that's cool," I reply slowly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I've been doing better anyway, I can use the break."

He nods and leaves with relief.

Rider is the next one to find me, and he winces when I tell him what happened with my wrist. He tells me that I can borrow the brace for as long as I need it but to make sure I take it off from time to time, something about skin needing to breath. Rider's the tightest friend I have other than Tino (though I've known him for less than year) and he knows all about my food issues, so he shoves half of his lunch—a granola bar—in my right hand and makes me swear to eat it.

He refuses to leave until I agree.

Homeroom is a breeze and so is math because we have a supply today. I don't actually psyche myself up to eat the bar until English class. Unfortunately, I only manage to take a small bite before that teacher snatches it from me and dumps it in the trash.

"No eating in class."

"Shit…"

That one bite is killing me and I'm suddenly starving for more. I swear that my stomach has started trying to digest itself. It's not a cool feeling.

"What's wrong?"

Angela Chase. That girl is scary. She's like insane but nice. Too nice maybe. She's always trying to get into my head, and it's a little annoying. But I feel like I should be nice back because I know I was a jerk to her before… so I'm like making amends by trying to be nice to her. But she's still creepy.

"What's wrong?" She asks again.

It's weird how she can be so concerned about me when she doesn't really know me. I'm really just that guy who sits by her in English that has like issues.

"She stole my food."

"Oh." I've confused her. "Well, lunch starts in like ten minutes so you can eat then…"

I sigh. "That _was_ my lunch."

"Your lunch was one granola bar?"

I shrug because it's the truth and I don't really want to go into a lot of detail with her. I don't think she'd get it if I tried to explain the whole deal with me and food. And I'd have to tell about Dad then too and that is NOT going to happen.

She's quiet for a long time.

"That's not really healthy…"

I nod absently. Thanks Sherlock, but I'm perfectly aware that it's not healthy.

"And you're like stunting your growth."

I can only shrug, because I really don't care if I stop growing now. I'm big enough.

"But what if—"

The lunch bell rings and she's cut off. Thank you lord for small mercies.

Tino is waiting for me in the hall when I get there. Rayanne Graff is buzzing around him, begging for Chinese food. Tino's just laughing at her; Rayanne really amuses him for some reason.

He said once that she's like the female version of me but with a helluva lot more energy. I guess I can sort of see it. We both smoke and drink and I have tried drugs (didn't like 'em though). It's no secret that she's a slut, she's proud of it. And I've charged people for sex to scrounge cash together… so I'm not exactly a saint either.

She's hanging off of Tino's arm now and pleading for food… so we obviously have different priorities.

"Catalano," He greets tossing his arm around my shoulder in what appears to be a friendly gesture.

What he's really doing is making sure I don't collapse in the middle of the hallway. He knows me too well.

"What say we take Graff—" He's cut off by Rayanne.

"And Ricky too!"

I feel horrible that I didn't notice him before and nod a hello at him. I must be more out of it than I thought.

"_And_ Vasquez, and go for some Chinese?"

"Don't you have tutoring right now though?" Angela asks, coming up beside Ricky.

I know she means well but she really is annoying me today. If she wasn't a girl and I knew how to throw a decent punch I think I might actually hit her.

"Brian cancelled," I muttered. "Can we get going already? I need a smoke."

That's code to Tino for: I'm going to faint, get me out of here please.

Tino nods in agreement. He tells Chase she's welcome to tag along and steers me out to his car. He doesn't let go until he's delivered me right to the passenger door, even opening it for me. He opens the doors for the others too so that it doesn't seem like such a big deal.

I'm ready to pass out right now but instead I light a cigarette and crack the window. I don't want to make Tino worry more than he already is so I take a long drag on my smoke and offer him a quick smile.

It only takes a few minutes to get to _House of Wong_ and Tino cracks jokes the entire time, periodically stealing a drag from my cigarette. Rayanne and Ricky are in hysterics but Angela just looks bored and its bugging Tino. He loves to entertain and the fact that she's not amused is killing him.

He's grumbling under his breath when he gets out of the car, getting even more annoyed when Angela and Rayanne follow him into the restaurant. Ricky stays though because he doesn't see any reason to leave a nice, warm care in subzero temperatures; he's a smart guy.

"So," He begins slowly, obviously feeling awkward.

"Yeah?" I ask, taking a last drag on my cigarette before stabbing it out.

"Are you and Tino like _together_?"

I'm a little surprised but I try not to let on too much.

"Not really…" I answer thoughtfully. "We're just really tight." He looks a little disappointed because he thinks he read us wrong, so I shrug. "It's like a friends with privileges sort of deal."

"Cool."

"Yeah…"

Ricky sighs kind of sadly and settles back into his seat.

"You alright?"

"Yeah… I just wish that I had like someone to be with, you know? Even if it's only a friend…"

I nod in understanding because that's sort of what got me and Tino started back in eighth grade.

"I'm usually around."

His eyes go really wide. "You're joking!"

I'm not though.

I shrug. "Or I can like set you up with someone if you want."

"Oh my god! You're not even joking are you?"

"I don't kid about these kind of—"

Tino hops into the car with a huge grin and arms full of Chinese food while Angela and Rayanne climb into the back. He thrusts one of the small Styrofoam containers into my hand. There's only a half portion of brown rice and assorted veggies inside—my favourite.

"Please eat it." He says quietly.

I nod and start eating it slowly. I know I won't finish it but it might keep me conscious for the next few hours.

The guys in the back are chattering amongst themselves and completely ignoring Tino and me. He's happily tearing into some sweet and sour pork and he looks like he's in heaven. He pauses for a moment when he notices I've stopped eating. I did manage to finish over half of it though.

He's just staring and I have to look away.

"I can't eat anymore."

"Correction: you _won't_ eat anymore." He sighs loudly and holds out a piece of pork to me. "At least have a bit of meat, you can use the protein."

I accept it and it feels like it takes a month to chew it. The only meat I really like is chicken so the only time I ever have anything else is when Tino talks me into it.

"I really wish I could get you to eat normally." He states as we drive back to school.

"I know… I'm sorry."

When he doesn't reply I light up another cigarette.

"How's your wrist?" He asks, parking the car.

"Its throbbing, are you sure it's not broken?"

He shrugs as he gets out of the car. "I'm not a doctor but I don't think it is."

Angela, Rayanne and Ricky are long gone and I take my time getting out of the car. Gray dots swarm my eyes as I stand and I'm fairly certain I'll pass out sometime in the near future.

"Jordan," Tino's hand is on my shoulder and he's urging me back toward the car. "Sit back down."

I'm not about to argue with a guy as big as Tino—especially when he sounds so serious—but I don't understand what he's on about.

"You went really pale of a sudden, and," He takes my good hand and holds it up. "You're shaking… God, anyone else would think you're a heroin addict."

I flinch because I know it's the truth. People have stopped me in the street thinking that I'm a dealer.

"Christ Catalano! When you're hungry you should eat!"

I nod because as close as we are he could never understand the high I get from starving myself.

"You keep nodding like you understand what I mean but you don't do anything about it!"

He's shouting and I can't help but wince. My head is pounding and I can feel a migraine starting.

"Why can't you see that you're killing yourself!" He screams, pulling on his hair. "What the hell am I going to do with you!"

I start crying. It's not voluntary and I'm not loud about it or anything but the fact remains that saltwater is leaking out of my eyes. I can't help it though. The whole thing with my dad last night, the starvation thing, my migraine, Tino yelling… It's all too much and I can't stop the tears.

"Jordan…?"

I turn away from him.

He sighs and easily picks me up, moving me in the back seat. He wraps his car blanket around my shoulders and pulls me close, gently rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry," He whispers. "I didn't want to make you cry… This thing is just so frustrating."

I'm one of those rare people who can talk and cry without sounding retarded. It's not exactly something to brag about but it can come in useful.

"I know… it is."

And I fall asleep in his arms.

I've been doing that a lot lately.

* * *

_Push the purple button. You know you want to. More soon._


	3. That was nice

_Hello readers. waves_

_It occurred to me recently that this fandom is seriously lacking in slash. I've never quite understood that since we do have one confirmed homosexual male actually in show, plus quite a few males who are quite possibly bisexual._

_And thus, this fic, was born. Grins_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well… I might partially own Tino… but not his name… It's confusing really. But whatever… non-profit… blah blah blah… don't sue…_

_P.S. Jordan's smarter than we give him credit for._

_

* * *

_

Reviewer Shout-outs! (Whoo! We hit six reviews! )

**alimvru**: You make me blush, and I love being able to choose Tino's personality.

**Bryn: **We'll see what we can do. wink Got to love the cute little boys.

**yas**: Aye Aye! Cuteness on the way. Here's some more Ricky and Jordan interaction.

* * *

**Chapter Three**Ricky looks pale and shaken and he's staring at me with huge, worried eyes. I can't blame him really since I did pass out in his arms a little while ago. 

We're both in the nurse's office right now and we're alone. She's gone for a smoke break I think. It doesn't matter anyway. We don't need her here.

"What happened?" He asks weakly, wringing his hands anxiously.

I sigh and stare at the ceiling, not sure what to tell him.

"Did you overdose or something?"

"I don't do drugs."

He looks surprised.

"I just haven't eaten enough." I try to make it sound as thought it's not a big deal, but it obviously is.

He nods thoughtfully.

"My aunt was like that… are you anorexic?"

I shake my head because it was never about weight loss. Though I don't mind it since it makes me more appealing to bigger guys. They get off on how frail I am or something.

"Do you do it on purpose or is it like… like a family issues sort of thing?" He asks awkwardly, still wringing his hands absently.

It's distracting and I close my hand around his, tangling our fingers together. He's a little bit sweaty but his hands are warm and I'm frozen.

"Progression from one to the other I guess…"

I close my eyes for a moment and Ricky seems to have been shocked into silence.

"So… so like why did you like keep doing it then?"

I sigh and prop myself up on the pillows so I can see him better. He looks genuinely curious.

"Jordan?"

"It feels good."

He nods thoughtfully again and doesn't question me about it, just squeezes my hand. I can almost see him trying to puzzle out how starvation can possibly feel good.

My eyes slip shut again of their own volition and I can feel myself starting to fall asleep. A slight pressure on my stomach brings me back to consciousness and seconds later Ricky's lips are on mine. He's kissing me very tenderly and I'm melting. He's a little bit clumsy when he asks for entrance and the pressure on my stomach is steadily becoming painful but it feels so nice and I'm disappointed when he pulls away.

"Wow… that was just… woah…"

He looks sort of dazed and a little bit confused, but happy.

I smile, "That was nice."

"Yeah."

* * *

_Yes, yes it was an extremely short chapter, but that was the best place to cut it off. Trust me on that, besides the next chapter is about four times the length._

_Push the purple button. You know you want to. More soon._


	4. You lied to me

_Hello readers. waves_

_It occurred to me recently that this fandom is seriously lacking in slash. I've never quite understood that since we do have one confirmed homosexual male actually in show, plus quite a few males who are quite possibly bisexual._

_And thus, this fic, was born. Grins_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well… I might partially own Tino… but not his name… It's confusing really. But whatever… non-profit… blah blah blah… don't sue…_

_P.S. Jordan's smarter than we give him credit for._

Reviewer Shout-outs! (Whoo! We hit thirteen reviews! )

**Bryn: ** And thus you get MUCH more.

**alimvru: **A heaping helping of MORE just for you. And it really is a LOT more.

**Krys:** This might make you scream too. We'll see.

**Just A Fan:** Cute is good. I love Tino too. I love being able to mould characters to my own whims. And technically he was in the show and is no way an OC or a Gary-Lou!

**Jordan Fan: **You reviewed all three chapters! You make me squee! Chinese food. Oh JF how you make me laugh. Hopefully you'll enjoy this extra long instalment.

Here we go! A super-long chapter to make up for my lack of posting recently (Christmas vacation away from my internet connection tear).

* * *

"You lied to me."

I can only lower my head as Tino steers me thought the hallways. Students and teachers are watching us curiously as we pass. It's not a secret that either of us are bi—the backseats of both of our cars are fairly popular—but public displays of affection are pretty rare.

"You lied directly to my face."

I can feel the anger radiating out from him and I want to pull away. I know I'm not strong enough though, and the attempt will only make him angrier.

The sad thing is that even though Tino is my best friend when he gets into like these blind furies he terrifies me. I know that he would never hurt me but I can't help but want distance between us when he's like this. I think its because my dad is pretty decent when he's sober (though its rare) but he goes into rages just like Tino when he's drunk and he gets very violent. So, it's like an ingrained reaction for me to be frightened of him when he's this mad.

On the contrary, I'm practically clinging to him as we walk because my head is swimming and I can barely hold myself up; forget walking in a straight line.

"There is no way in hell that you ate anything at all yesterday," He hisses, hauling me towards his car.

I moan weakly.

"And you threw up that measly little bit of rice too, didn't you?"

I don't have to answer because he already knows that I did. It wasn't really on purpose… but I didn't make any effort to keep it down either.

"You are messed in the head Catalano."

He almost throws me into the car when he says it and I don't think I've felt quite this weak ever before. There's like this numbness and I feel completely disconnected from my body; it's very relaxing.

"When's the real last time you ate?" He asks after about ten minutes.

"Thursday." I mutter sleepily.

The frozen glass of the window against my forehead is the only thing keeping me awake.

"Christ Catalano… you haven't eaten in a week! No wonder you've been passing out all over the place…"

I nod very slightly.

"You're insane," He's shaking his head in disbelief. "That cannot possibly make you feel good."

"It does." Even my voice sounds disconnected and weak.

"How?" He's starting to calm down.

I shake my head because there is no way I can ever explain how it feels to someone who's never starved.

He's quiet now and I can tell the rage has passed so I just watch him. He's frowning thoughtfully as he drums on the steering wheel and it's during these moments like this that he looks absolutely gorgeous and I can't keep myself from being attracted to him. He's got this amazing, shaggy black hair, and I know from experience how soft it is. And he's got this really handsome face; strong jaw, deep set eyes, high cheekbones, bronze skin.

Perfection.

He says he wants to be an actor or a singer, and I know he can do it. Despite the fact that he's got the skills he's also got the looks and any company would be moronic not to sign him.

"I know I'm a sex god Catalano, but there's really no need to stare."

"Sorry…" I lower my gaze.

"I was just teasing Jordan, you stare if you want," He grins. "Gives me an ego boost."

"You don't need one."

"Yeah, but it's good to know that even a sexy thing like you finds lil' old me attractive."

I just stare at my heads and fiddle with my wrist brace, ignoring the compliment. My arm is still aching from my dad's attack and I wish that I were brave enough to fight back against him.

I'm always so paralysed when he hits me… I just take it… I don't know if its just fear… or lingering respect or—God forbid—love, but I've never raised my hand to him (outside of the chair incident and look at how well that turned out).

I've never actually raised my hand against anyone; not even that teacher who hurt me in seventh grade. As embarrassing as it is to admit I've never fought anyone. I've never even thrown a punch. I don't think I could if I needed to. Kids just always assumed I would kick their asses if they messed with me so I didn't have any need to learn. I wish I had.

I take a shaky sigh and curl in on myself, wrapping my arms tightly around my stomach.

"So what's this I hear about you and Vazquez?" He's grinning as he pulls into the parking lot of his building.

"What?"

"Rayanne said you two were like all over each other this afternoon or something?" He's opening my door and still has that annoying grin on his face.

"Oh…"

"So what happened?"

I smile a little as he helps me towards the elevator.

"Jordan," He whines, pushing the arrow button. "Tell me what happened!"

"He kissed me."

"Oooh… so was he good?"

"Mmmh," I consider this for a long moment, just to bug him.

We're going up in the elevator now and he's waiting anxiously for my answer.

"Yeah, he's pretty good," I reply, leaning heavily on him.

He presses his forehead against mine so that our lips are almost touching, and he runs his hand up my side to cup my cheek.

"So," He breathes. "Does this mean I don't get to play with you anymore?"

I press our lips together in response and I can feel him smiling into the kiss. This is my moment to just forget for a while. I need a moment away from myself.

He's snaking his tongue into my mouth, it feels so nice and I just let my problems slip away for a moment; I don't have an eating disorder, my dad's a nice guy, and it doesn't matter that I'm falling in love with Tino or Ricky. For this one moment everything's cool.

The elevator doors slide open and a very stunned looking man is staring at us with wide eyes.

"Hey Mr. Shelley," Tino greets cheerfully, gently leading me out of the elevator. "How's your arthritis doing? The weather must be making it brutal."

The man makes a choking sound as we walk away and Tino can barely control his laughter.

"That was great!" There are tears in his eyes.

I can't muster the energy to laugh though and Tino's dies out quickly when he sees how weak I am.

"Jordan?"

I'm so close to fainting again. I can actually see the edges of my vision going grey and I can hear the blood rushing through my ears. It's very dizzying.

He's herding me as fast as he can to his apartment now and all I can see are the blurry outline of doors racing past me. The next thing I'm aware of is entering his apartment and having his mom rush at me.

"Oh Jordan, sweetheart!" She exclaims, ushering me towards a couch. "You look terrible, what happened?"

"He's starving," Tino calls from the kitchen.

"Bring him something to eat then dumbass!" She yells.

"What do you think I'm doing!"

She ignores him and speaks to me instead. "Are you alright darling? Do you think you can eat a little something?"

I shrug.

"Good." Tino hands me a plate of sliced ham and baby carrots.

I obediently start eating. It's awkward though with Tino and his mom just watching me. I only manage 2 slices of ham and 4 carrots before I feel full.

"Have a little bit more," Tino's mom urges me. "You need to build up your strength hunny,"

I shake my head. My body can't handle anymore.

"He's had enough, mom," Tino responds, handing the plate to his mom for her to finish off.

He pulls me close and kisses the top of my head, earning a grin from his mom as she polishes of the ham and carrots. He's pretty much ignoring her as he gently rubs my back, kissing my head once again.

I feel so safe right now that it's hard to believe I was ever afraid of him. He really is a gentle giant. I don't think he's ever hurt anyone who didn't directly threaten someone he cares about.

His mom is still watching us curiously. She looks like she wants to ask something.

"Can I ask you boys a question?"

I was right.

"Sure," Tino replies lazily. "Ask away."

"What are you two?" She asks carefully. "To each other I mean."

Tino laughs.

"Seriously!" She exclaims, laughing as well. "You two are all over each other right now but it's not like you two are exclusive at all. I see the both of you with other boys and girls all the time and yet you always end up back together—not that I'm complaining at all, I think you two are a perfect match for one another. But I want to know how this odd little relationship works. Not getting it is driving me batty!"

"You're already batty," He teases.

"Tino…" She warns.

He exhales loudly and hugs me tighter. "He's my sex slave."

"Tino!"

"We're just friends mom."

She's watching me while he says it and I don't know how but I know that she knows I love him, it's in her smile.

"I wish I'd had friends like that when I was growing up." She comments, leaving us alone at last.

There's a long moment of quiet where he just keeps rubbing my back and kissing my hair. I'm more relaxed that I've ever been with anyone else.

"Jordan," He whispers into my hair. "Please stop this not-eating thing. I know you say it feels good…. But damnit Jordan, there are other ways to feel good…."

I sigh warily.

"I'm afraid I'm going to lose you…."

That surprised me and it shows on my face.

"You don't get it do you?" He murmurs, stroking my cheek. "You're dying, you're killing yourself."

I don't know how to reply to that at all.

"You know that, right?"

I'm nodding very slightly. I know it's true even though I've never looked at it that way.

"I don't want to lose you, love."

He presses his mouth gently against mine. He's holding me so carefully and after a long moment of hazy tenderness I realize he's afraid to hurt me. And that slams me back into reality with a rather unpleasant jolt.

I smile weakly, and kiss him back. It's all very slow and tender. This, contrary to popular belief, is the way I like it. I like to enjoy this sort of thing and it usually goes so fast than I end up just completely lost in a bunch of confusing sensations.

After a few minutes of gently massaging my lips he pulls away and begins lightly kissing and biting at my throat. I moan slightly, gasping when his teeth graze against my jugular (biology is my best subject).

"Vampire!" I breathed at him as he grazed the spot again.

He laughed and began kissing and nibbling at the hollow of my neck playfully.

"TINO!"

"I'm busy mom!"

She glowers at him as she rushes into the living room. "It's important."

"What is?" He's annoyed.

I hope he and his mom don't get into a screaming match. His mom is really cool to all of us and it makes me…. I dunno, sad I guess when she and Tino can't get along.

She hurls the phone at him.

"It's Rider." She states seriously. "I can't understand a word he's saying."

Tino snatches up the phone and has it against his ear in an instant. He begins speaking very rapidly in Italian. This is odd, because as far as I know Rider doesn't speak Italian yet (everyone who hangs out with Tino and his mom eventually learn it, I was lucky since I already speak it). After a few more moments of nonsense Tino tosses the phone to me and goes about grabbing our coats and shoes. His mom rushes into the kitchen.

"I'll make you boys something to eat."

"Rider?" I ask hesitantly.

"Jordan," He's crying and it sounds like he can barely breathe. "I need to get out of here, please?"

"Of course sweetheart," I automatically use the pet name my grandmother used on me to try and soothe him. "Where are you?"

"In my bathroom," He coughs wetly. "I can't…. I'm sorry; I didn't know who to call…."

"You can always call on us sweetheart," I reply easily. "Are you going to be able to come to the door?"

He doesn't reply for a long moment and I can hear him hyperventilating.

"Rider?"

"….I'm scared…."

"I don't blame you," I reply honestly; his father is a frightening man. "We'll come in and get you."

"I'm so sorry, thank you."

"We'll be there in about ten minutes, but I want you to stay calm. Can you talk to Tino's mom 'till we get there sweetheart?"

"Y-yeah…."

I tossed the phone to 'our' mom and slipped on my boots and jacket, praying that the ham and carrots would tide me over long enough that I would be able to help Rider.

* * *

_And thus… another cliffie! Hopefully that made up for my lack of updating! Ciao!_

_Push the purple button. You know you want to. More soon._


End file.
